Linear light systems are popular for display and architectural applications. Oftentimes linear light sources are used in cove lighting applications. In cove lighting applications, fluorescent lights and neon lights are used for linear lighting because of the long thin tube that emits light in both neon light and fluorescent light systems. Neon lights and fluorescent lights, however, use more energy and do not last as long as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Light emitting diodes are semiconductor devices that are forward biased to generate light. Because of this forward bias, LEDs are often operated using direct current. Where LED linear light sources have been used to replace fluorescent and neon lights for linear lighting applications, one external power source is provided to deliver DC power to drive the LEDs in a plurality of separate LED modules. This setup can be complicated and time consuming to install.